Kisses from Blue Eyed Men
by seattlecsigeek
Summary: Sara really wants to see House and Cameron kiss... and Cameron really wants to see Grissom and Sara kiss... Please note - for mature adults SMUT ALERT . This story is dedicated to Una.


**This story is for adult audiences only. Please read responsibly.**

**Thanks you.**

**X X X**

**Title: **Kisses from Blue Eyed Men  
**Shows:** CSI / House  
**Author: **seattlecsigeek  
**Rating: **NC-17 It's called smut, people, and lots of it.  
**Pairing(s): **Grissom/Sara, Cameron/House  
**Disclaimer: **We don't own House or CSI. We just like the shows. So, please don't sue us, because we come in peace and mean no harm.  
**Authors' Notes: **This is dedicated to Una... if we're not totally in character for House, we apologize. Sorta. It's hot anyway. Hope you like!

**X X X **

"Sara, why can't you tape it and watch it later like you always do?"

Grissom knew he shouldn't be so irritated, but he and Sara hadn't had a day off together in over two weeks. He really didn't feel like wasting an hour watching a TV show he'd never seen before and knew nothing about.

Standing on the landing of their townhouse after returning from dinner out, Grissom took their jackets and hung them in the closet. Sighing emphatically, he turned to look at Sara with a suitably mournful expression on his face.

"Grissom…this is the episode where House and Cameron finally kiss. I read about it on the spoiler page of the House forum where I lurk sometimes. I can't miss it….really," she said enthusiastically.

She _was _awfully cute when she got excited about something, as her eyes danced and she had that huge smile that showed off the endearing gap between her teeth. Grinning at her, he asked, "And why, pray tell, is _that _such a big deal, my dear?"

"Are you kidding me, we've been waiting two and a half years for them to kiss." Sara glanced at Grissom to make sure he wasn't making fun of her before she continued. "They've always been attracted to each other, but because he's her boss and he's older than she is - they've never done anything about it. But then, it _has _only been a couple of years, I suppose they've got a ways to go still." Sara could hardly hide her smirk. Ribbing Grissom was a delicious joy that she seldom enjoyed.

After narrowing his eyes at her in mock anger, Grissom broke down and laughed. "Well, maybe I can see why you find them so -_interesting_. Okay, I'll watch it with you…but, you've got to agree to watch MythBusters with me this week." He watched her face sober for a moment while she considered her options.

"OK, deal." she kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking down the half flight of stairs to the kitchen. "Popcorn or ice cream?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Ice cream, please…hey, what channel is it on?" Grissom asked as he picked up the remote control and settled back into his corner of the brown leather couch. Adjusting a large pillow behind his back, he kicked off his shoes and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

Sara returned from the kitchen balancing bowls of ice cream, spoons, and a glass of water. "Channel 735." Sitting down next to him she handed Grissom his ice cream. "Thanks, babe. This is going to be great…Oooo, turn it up a bit, it's starting."

As a team of doctors and nurses battled to find out why a pianist was having seizures, Grissom watched Sara sit raptly in front of the TV. He'd always loved to watch her when she was caught up in something. He found her single-minded concentration fascinating. But then again, he found nearly everything about Sara fascinating.

Finishing her ice cream, she reached over to grab his bowl and set it on the table with hers before taking a sip of water and then offering the glass to Grissom. Settling back on the couch next to him she curled up her legs, tucking her bare feet under herself.

About halfway through the hour she suddenly sat up, leaning forward to stare intently at the television.

On screen, Cameron was walking slowly up to House. She held his face between her palms and kissed him. At first he showed no reaction, but then he started to kiss her back.

Grissom turned to Sara and watched her reaction. At first she grinned, but the grin slowly turned slightly haunted…almost bittersweet. When the commercial break came she sighed heavily and stared at the screen for a moment before turning to him.

"Well, Gris, whaddaya think?" she asked soberly.

Fighting back a smirk, he replied, "Not bad for TV I guess. You know TV actors aren't nearly as good as stage actors."

"And I suppose you think you can do better," Sara said, mischief lightening the color of her cocoa brown eyes.

Rising to stand in front of the couch, Grissom said, "Well…I can but try." He reached down to help Sara up from the couch.

When she was standing in front of him, he reached out to caress the warm skin of her face with the back of his fingers. Trailing slowly down one side of her neck, he traced her collarbone with his fingertips before working his hand across her chest and up the other side of her throat. Pressing his palm against the side of her neck he felt her pulse beat against the heel of his hand.

Dipping his head, he kissed her softly…once, twice, and then a third time. Pulling back, he cocked his head to the other side before returning to her lips and kissing her more insistently. Flicking out his tongue to glide along her bottom lip, he tasted her sultry mouth.

His hands moved to her back, caressing her through the fabric of her blouse. He tugged at the material until he could slip his hands underneath, touching the silky skin at the small of her back.

When she groaned, parting her lips, Grissom's tongue darted in to touch hers before retreating. Sara felt a ripple of excitement pass rapidly through her, pooling low in her belly. Flicking out again, his tongue stroked hers tantalizingly before he broke away, taking a step back.

Sara followed, moving closer, until her breasts brushed against his chest. She tilted her head and touched his mouth gently, sliding her lips over his. Skimming her hands up the front of his shirt to grasp his shoulders, she raised up on her toes to deepen the kiss. When he moaned, she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, nipped softly, and felt him tense.

Grasping her hips, he pulled her closer, rocking his hips against her. Sara could feel the hard ridge of his erection. She groaned at the throb of desire she felt and nudged a knee between his legs, rubbing herself against his thigh. Sexual tension was coiling inside her, slowly tightening deliciously.

Grissom pulled away. Taking her hand in his, he turned and led her down the stairs, through the kitchen and into the dimly lit bedroom. When they reached the bed he turned and started to unbutton Sara's blouse, staring into her eyes as he worked his way slowly downwards, watching her eyes darken and dilate. When he reached the waist of her jeans he unfastened the fly and pushed the denim down over her hips. Kneeling in front of her, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties, pulling them slowly down her legs to join the denim.

Leaning forward he licked the sensitive crease where Sara's thigh and hip met, causing her to thrust forward uncontrollably, a ragged breath escaping her throat. Smiling to himself, Grissom nibbled his way across her belly, tasting the saltiness of her skin.

Pushing her down on the bed he pulled the clothing from where it had bunched around her ankles. Then, starting at her knee, he nipped and licked his way up the inside of her thigh. By the time he reach the apex of her legs, Sara was writhing beneath him, breathing raggedly.

Nuzzling her mound, Grissom inhaled her scent before dipping his tongue between her moist folds. He could feel her body start to tremble as he thrust his tongue deeper. When he heard her start to whimper he moved up to her clit, flicking it a few times with his tongue before sucking it between his lips. Sara's hips began to jerk rhythmically and she grabbed fistfuls of sheet, tugging as she started to climax.

A low, whispered "Fuuuccckk…" slipped through her clenched jaw. She twisted her head to the side, biting her lower lip, as wave after wave of heady sensation pulsed through her. When Grissom kissed her thigh another wave washed over her, albeit more gently this time.

He stood quickly, stripping off his own clothes before joining her on the bed. On his hands and knees he loomed over her, eyes drinking in the sight of her - lying sated and nearly naked beneath him. Hair tousled and curling damply at her temples, eyes dark and hooded, she looked wanton and thoroughly used and sexy as hell.

Dipping his head, Grissom started to nuzzle her neck. In turn, kissing, nipping, and licking his way down her throat. Slowly he made his way to her breast, licking and sucking a nipple through the thin lacy fabric of her bra. When she started to groan and arch herself up off the bed towards him, Grissom turned his attention to her other breast, giving it equal attention, bringing the nipple to a tight peak as she pressed against her body against him.

Sara's moans became louder, more frequent. She thrust her fingers into his curls and tugged, urging Grissom up the bed so she could feel the entire length of his body pressing against her. Turning on her side to face him, she reached down and laid the palm of her hand against his pulsing erection, relishing the feel of him pushing against her hand.

She sucked in a hoarse breath at the jolt of lust that coursed through her when she felt the throb of his rigid prick. Wrapping her hand around the straining shaft, Sara pumped several times before rubbing her thumb across the head. Grissom moaned; a low rumble coming from deep in his chest, as she spread the silky pre-cum over the tip of his cock.

Giving into an almost uncontrollable urge, Sara wriggled down the bed so she could slowly envelope him in her mouth. Tasting his salty tang, smelling his muskiness, and feeling the surge of his cock in her mouth - she drank in every sensation greedily.

She pulled back until only the tip of him was in her mouth, concentrating her attention there. Swirling her tongue around the smooth head of his cock before sliding it along the sensitive slit, she got a kick out of making Grissom buck his hips. Taking the furred mass of his balls in one hand, she reached her other hand down between her own legs.

As she began to bob her head up and down Grissom's shaft, taking him into her mouth as deeply as she could, Sara touched herself. Dipping her middle finger between the lips of her pussy she picked up some of her own slippery juices and began to rub her clit, feeling her pleasure build.

Grissom threaded his fingers into her hair and started to pump his hips. Quiet expletives escaped his mouth as Sara felt the muscles of his legs start to flex under her. With her mouth stretched wide to meet his thrusts, she felt his balls tighten and wrinkle in her hand.

She rubbed her clit harder, dipping a finger between her folds for more lubrication before returning to circle the nub faster, striving to time her climax with Grissom's. Her legs straightened stiffly as the tension in her core neared its breaking point.

Grissom stopped pumping his hips and the head of his cock swelled slightly as hot jets of cum pulsed into her mouth. Sara swallowed, giving her clit one last hard stroke as she went rigid. Bright light exploded like lightning behind her clenched eyelids. Liquid fire radiated out from her core, enveloping her in pulsing spasms.

As the tremors rippling through her subsided, Sara moved her head against Grissom's sticky thigh. His hand was still in her hair, his softening prick against her chin. She opened her eyes and smirked when she realized cum was spattered across his belly as well as on her cheek. Feeling complete relaxation overcome her, Sara rolled onto her back, reaching up to touch Grissom's face.

Coaxing her up the bed to lay beside him, Grissom murmured into her ear, "Maybe there's more to network television that I realized."

**X X X **

Dr. Allison Cameron snuck into the empty room, tired from a double-shift heading up the ER, and wanting nothing more than to lose herself. Hell, she'd scheduled the day off for this, and somehow gotten sucked into covering the ER, due to nurses and doctors alike coming down with the flu. So, when she finally broke free of work, she craved the peace and quiet, and a television. Clicking on the one suspended in the corner, she flipped to CBS, felt a jolt of giddiness run like an electric current through her limbs, and settled into place. With the blinds pulled, the door closed, and the lights off, no one could possibly find her.

Or so she thought.

She'd been waiting for this episode for years, longing for the unrequited love to be proved with a kiss between Sara Sidle and Gil Grissom, Cameron's heroes. With anticipation, the show came to life, opening on a scene in Vegas. No sooner had the lonely figure of Sara Sidle come up on the screen, than the door to the room swung open.

In walked Dr. Gregory House, the bane of Cameron's existence.

Staring at the man in question, she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Hiding," he stated, rolling his eyes, and with a tone that shouted, _"WELL, DUH!" _It made sense, since House often hid from actual work, especially work in the clinic.

"This spot's taken," she stated, trying to ignore House and watch the opening scene. However, he simply smirked, moved to change the channel, causing Cameron to growl, "Turn the channel and I'll fucking kill you."

_"There," _she thought, _"that got his attention." _

Several seconds ticked by before the shock wore off and House finally moved... toward the bed on which Cameron lay, glued to the television.

"Dear God," House stated, "little Miss Goody Two Shoes has a vice! Shouldn't you be out trying to fix someone?"

"Shut up!" she yelled. Deciding he wasn't about to leave, she gave in. Scooting over, she said, "Either sit down and watch the show or I'll slice you open so fast, you won't see it coming."

Intrigued, House did as he was told, biding his time. He'd never seen this side of Cameron. Sure, he'd been around when she'd let her emotions rule, becoming sad, angry, and confused. However, those emotions had, in general, been aimed at impossible situations, at cases she couldn't solve - at life lost. Never had he seen her become angry because someone denied her pleasure. Irritable, yes. Downright angry, no.

So, he sat beside her and watched, until the lyrics _"Who are you? Who, who, who, who?" _faded away and first commercial aired.

"Don't ask," she sighed, leaning back into a pillow, pre-empting the question she knew was coming. "I'm not in the mood to explain to someone who would never understand kindness, compassion, pain, or love. I don't have the patience to explain why I'm watching this show to someone as selfish as you."

Quirking his head to the side, he contemplated her words, realized Cameron had a point - he really did want to be known for his selfishness. Never one for much tact, he didn't intend to change now. He was too damn old for it, and too damn tired to care.

So, instead, he asked, "Why tonight? I would've never thought you one to waste your time on

T.V. You complain about my soaps."

"Because, they finally kiss," Cameron stated, exasperation obvious in her voice and flailing arms. "After so long, wanting to be with each other, they're finally getting together, tonight we... those of us who like the Grissom/Sara romance... get to see them kiss."

House watched her eyes darken, fascinated by the new emotion. The only other time her eyes had taken on that particular hue was when she'd kissed him. To this day, he could feel her lips, taste her, smell her... Shaking his head, he pulled himself from the reverie in time to see the show come back on.

Together, they watched. When the time came and the kiss finally happened, Cameron sighed, and sniffed as she watched Sara Sidle walk away from the love of her life.

House rolled his eyes, and said, "Pllleeeaaassseeeeeee..."

When Cameron turned her head, intent on telling her colleague off for interrupting the heart-wrenching goodbye, House stated, "_That _wasn't a kiss."

"Yeah?" she retorted. "How would _you _know?"

"Because _this _is a kiss," he stated. Without thought or hesitation, he proved his point by wrapping a hand through her long blonde hair, turning slightly on his side, leaning over her, and pulling her into a kiss, where he nibbled on her lips, drew her tongue into his mouth, and shot a hot electric jolt straight into her belly.

The only only response Cameron could manage was a long, low moan.

After recovering from the shock of her mouth being invaded, her mind shut down. Somewhere deep in the recesses of her mind and body, she wanted him. Matching his thrusting tongue, her moan turned to a whimper.

House couldn't tell what caused his erection - the taste of hazelnut coffee on her stroking tongue, the smell of her deodorant intermingled with a hard day's sweat, or the little mewling sounds she'd begun to make. However, he knew his pants had become too small, so when Cameron's hand slid between his legs, he bucked, separating his mouth from hers.

"Fuck," he growled, his breath harsh and ragged. The sudden pain in his thigh didn't compare to the pain of his cock pressing so damn hard against his briefs.

Turning further onto his side, he pulled Cameron over to face him, earning a squeak from the blonde doctor.

For the first time in a what seemed to be forever, House felt he needed to hurry, as if a door of opportunity had only temporarily opened, and could slam shut at any moment. He had Cameron panting, her mouth open and eager to taste and be tasted. He could smell the pheromones pouring off her, and took what she offered.

Cameron needed to feel him. As simple as that, her desires burned into need, and she panted, "Play with my tits, House. Touch me."

Sliding a hand up her blue cotton t-shirt, he found her bra clad breast and slowly squeezed, watching her eyes flutter shut. As he shoved the cups up over the mounds, he raised the shirt just enough to expose her taut nipples, rosy and begging to be sucked. Lowering his mouth, he flicked a nipple with his tongue, causing her to writhe.

As shockwaves of pleasure washed over her body, pooling between her legs, Cameron squirmed under his oral ministrations. In eagerness, she rolled away, pulled her shirt over her head, and stood. Facing him from the side of the bed, she raised her hands, and stroked her breasts, watching his crystal blue eyes turn stormy.

"Do you like this?" she coyly asked, pinching her nipples, before reaching back to release her bra. Sliding a hand into her sweats, she made a show of stripping them and her panties off.

While House gaped, a very naked Cameron released the button of his trousers and slid the zipper down, rubbing against his erection.

"Fuck," he muttered, as she stroked her hand over his throbbing cock. The sudden pulsing of his member had him raising his hips slightly, and Cameron took advantage, sliding his black and purple striped boxers down enough to release him.

"Oh, my," she breathed, leaning down to smell him. Rubbing the head of his erection against her cheek, she watched his chest rise and fall with more rapid breaths. So, she decided to have more fun. Leaning over him, she used the head of his cock to rub her overly sensitive nipples. The heat emanating from him had her moaning, and a small amount of drool slipped over her slack lips.

Watching her mouth water, Greg gruffly ordered, "Suck me," and watched in amazement as her head lowered and she wrapped her mouth around him. He couldn't help but grab a fist full of her hair as she bobbed on him; or how he tightened that fist when she slid his entire length into her mouth by swallowing.

The pain of his closed fist just drove Cameron on as she sucked him deeper; and she knew he was close to losing it when he suddenly pulled his cock back, making her whimper.

Raising her head, she knew how she must look - her hair mussed, her lips swollen. She looked like a lover, and she knew what she wanted.

Climbing up on top of House, Cameron faced the man in question, and said, "Get ready for a hard ride, Greg."

Impaling herself on him, she leaned back, and watched his eyes dart to where there bodies joined. Leaning back farther, she gave him a nice view of his his cock sliding in and out of her pussy, every time she rocked her hips.

When he couldn't take it any longer, House grabbed her hips, pumping into her as she rocked, watching with relish the way she slicked his cock with her juices, and the way she stretched over him. As his thrusts became short and hard, his eyes glazed, but not before seeing her hand dart down to rub her clit.

As the pressure built within her, Cameron felt the need for release reach a critical level. Over and over, he slammed into her, stretching her to the point of pain intermingling with pleasure, heightening the ecstasy.

"Harder," she murmured, over and over. Finally she whimpered, "Please, harder." As he pounded, she stroked, rubbed, and pinched at her clit, until spasms racked her body, making her clench around his cock.

The minute she squeezed him, he lost all control. As she tightened around him, pulling at his cock like a glove, he pumped until he felt himself squirting strands of cum into her. Over and over, as she panted and whimpered, her hands stilled on her clit, he continued to thrust the white cream into her.

Finally stilling, she leaned forward, feeling his pounding heart against the hand she layed against his chest. Time stood still, and Cameron finally laid her head on House's shoulder. She knew he'd eventually come out of his stupor, say something stupid and offensive, and she'd leave in a huff.

So, she said something first.

"You're right. We kiss better."


End file.
